Casos do Coração
by vivis-z
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - "Affairs of the Heart" - UA James Potter se formou há três anos, mas agora está de volta como professor em Hogwarts. Aqui, ele encontra uma menina que irá mudar a sua vida, Lily Evans.
1. Coming Back Home

**Nome: **Affairs of the Heart  
><strong>Autora: DisorderlyandPunk<br>Capítulos: **31

* * *

><p>Aee, depois de anos, uma tradução nova. Prometo que tentarei ser fiel a história e não demorar muito pra postar os capítulos, dei uma adiantada na tradução antes de postar, então acho que consigo manter essa promessa. =),<p>

Lembrando que essa fic é original da **DisorderlyandPunk**, que tem fics maravilhosas.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumo: <strong> James Potter se formou há três anos, mas agora está de volta como professor em Hogwarts. Aqui, ele encontra uma menina que irá mudar a sua vida, Lily Evans .

* * *

><p>Capítulo Um: Coming Back Home<p>

Andando através de duas grandes portas de madeira da Escola de Bruxaria de Hogwarts, James Potter sorriu abertamente. Havia três anos desde sua graduação em Hogwarts e, cara, ele tinha algumas ótimas memórias deste lugar com os seus melhores amigos. Eles costumavam se chamar Os Marotos. Bem, se ele fosse honesto, eles ainda se chamavam deste jeito, apesar de já estarem adultos, com seus trabalhos e seus apartamentos, exceto por Sirius Black. O melhor amigo de James nunca perderia a chance de explorar alguém. Ele era um idiota classe A, mesmo sendo completamente rico.

Olhando para o teto familiar que agora tinha folhas caindo nele, por causa do outono, James sorriu. Ele amava Hogwarts e nunca conseguia se cansar. E ele estava agradecido pela oportunidade de ensinar que o Professor Dumbledore deu a ele. James tinha ouvido que era bom em algo, mas nunca soube o que isso significava até um ano atrás quando ele descobriu algumas informações a mais sobre Voldemort. Informações que ele não deveria saber. Mas ele era um bom auror e não conseguia evitar. E agora Voldemort o queria. E James sabia que ele não iria parar até tê-lo morto.

"Ahhh Sr. Potter, estou feliz que tenha conseguido vir." A velha voz de Dumbledore disse, feliz, enquanto o velho bruxo entrava no Salão Principal.

"Olá Professor". James cumprimentou. "Eu não perderia essa oportunidade."

"Ótimo saber, James, mas agora é Albus." Dumbledore sorriu.

"Ooh, por favor Professor, você sabe que você sempre será o Professor Dumbledore para mim." James disse, fazendo Dumbledore sorrir. "Então, você tem algum novo maroto?"

"Sim, mas nenhum deles pode bater o seu legado" Dumbledore informou James.

"Bom, porque senão eu teria que fazer algo sobre isso." James brincou, fazendo Dumbledore rir mais uma vez.

"Esta escola parece ter perdido o seu ânimo quando você e seus amigos foram embora." Dumbledore disse, tristemente.

"Ah, por favor Professor. Eu aposto que daqui alguns anos você terá outros decentes." James disse, tentando se convencer de que isso não era verdade.

"Eu espero," Dumbledore suspirou.

"Então, eu sou o novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, huh?" James perguntou. "Você acha que eles vão me ouvir?"

"Bem, quando eles souberem que tem um Maroto legendário como professor, como eles não te ouvirão, Professor Potter?"

"Professor Potter? Eu gosto do som disso." James sorriu também.

"Venha, eu irei te mostrar o seu escritório e seu quarto." Dumbledore disse, levando James para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que tinha um escritório e quarto adjacentes. O quarto era decorado em vermelho e preto. James amou.

"Eu deixarei você descansar. Você tem o sétimo ano na primeira aula amanhã. E deixe-me avisar que eles são bem mais difíceis do que a sua sala era." Dumbledore informou James.

"Isso é possível?"

"Muito. Boa noite." Dumbledore piscou para James.

"Boa noite, professor." James disse, antes de se jogar na cama e suspirar fortemente. Esse seria um trabalho difícil. Ensinar adolescentes hormonais e agitados. "Ah alegria." James resmungou. Na manhã seguinte, ele tentou ter certeza de estar adiantado. Colocando uma calça Levis, e uma camisa branca dobrada até os cotovelos , e com três botões desfeitos. Finalmente, depois do que James achou uma eternidade, sua primeira aula chegou.

'_Isso deve ser fácil.'_ Ele pensou. "Hem hem" ele limpou sua garganta, chamando a atenção da sala, que parou de falar imediatamente. Um grupo de meninas suspirou quando James lambeu seus lábios. Isso nunca ficava velho. "Meu nome é James Potter. Eu sou, bem, era um auror, e estou aqui para ensiná-los Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas este ano. Quando eu chamar seu nome, por favor responda."

'_Oh Senhor eu tenho assistido muito Welcome Back Kotter com o Almofadinhas'. _James pensou, sentando em sua mesa com um pergaminho. Mas antes que ele pudesse chamar algum nome perguntas começaram a voar sobre ele.

"Você realmente duelou com Voldemort?"

"Como ele era?"

"Você estava assustado?" James simplesmente riu com o entusiasmo de seus estudantes.

"Uh… tudo bem. Eu duelei com Voldemort. Ele não tem a aparência de mal como todos dizem. Ele é muito super estimado. Ele não consegue fazer nada sozinho e não, eu não estava assustado. Sabe, sendo um auror você não pode ficar com medo das coisas. Eu respondi suas perguntas, agora posso, por favor, continuar com a aula?" James perguntou, enquanto resmungos passavam pela sala.

"Sean Avery." ele chamou.

"Aqui.".

"Michael Abbot?"

"Aqui." O lindo menino de dezessete anos respondeu. James continuou com a lista, se sentindo mais confortável cada vez que chamava um nome.

"Des…des… desculpe, eu estou atrasada." A menina chegou, dizendo, enquanto segurava sua barriga, suspirando.

"Correu todo o caminho da Torre da Grifinória, ruiva?" um menino perguntou. A menina, que não olhou pra ele, simplesmente afirmou com a cabeça. "Aah sim, dormiu demais de novo." A menina afirmou novamente.

"Professor você tem que desculpar a Lily, ela está sempre atrasada para tudo, mesmo que ela tente muito não estar" Piper, uma das melhores amigas de Lily, disse.

"Lily?" Ele perguntou. O nome parecia familiar. Olhando para o próximo nome da lista James gemeu. Ele lembrava dela. Ela costumava segui-lo em todos os lugares quando ele estava na escola. Ela era obcecada por ele. "Lily Evans"

"Aqui." Lily suspirou, se endireitando. James não podia deixar de olhar. Ela era tudo menos a menina nerd que ele tinha deixado quatro anos atrás. Ela estava com 1,65 e cheia de curvas. Seu cabelo ondulado caia em volta de seus ombros iluminando perfeitamente seus olhos verdes. Ela ainda estava respirando pesado. Lily, no entanto, parecia não lembrar do antigo amor de sua vida. Ela tinha aprendido. "Posso… posso sentar agora?" James simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, a olhando. Depois de chamar os outros nomes, James não tinha certeza do que fazer.

"Professor, não é para você nos ensinar agora?" O menino que tinha apresentado Lily, Talon Whitman, perguntou.

"Uh é, certo. Ensinar seria um bom começo." James afirmou. Levantando a sua mão, Lily chamou a atenção de James. "Sim?"

"Uh, desculpe, mas qual é o seu nome?" Lily perguntou, enquanto Talon rolava os olhos.

"Conte com a Lily para fazer uma pergunta estúpida dessas, quando o nome do homem está no quadro negro." Talon riu.

"Bem, alguém quebrou os meus óculos no trem, então eu estou cega feito um morcego aqui." Lily respondeu, fazendo Talon rir ainda mais.

"Awwww coitadinha." Talon zombou.

"Olha, a gente sabe que vocês se conhecem desde sempre e se amam até morrer, mas isso é enjoativo" Nancy disse, fazendo-os sorrir.

"Hem hem." James limpou sua garganta mais uma vez.

"Você está com gripe, Professor?" Janet Moore perguntou.

'_Dumbledore não estava brincando. Eles são trabalhosos.'' _ames pensou. "Para responder a sua pergunta, Srta. Evans, eu sou James Potter." A menção deste nome, Lily ficou vermelha. Sim, ela tinha lembrado como ela era obcecada por ele quando ele estava em Hogwarts. E agora ele era o seu professor.

'_Caramba, ele está gostoso__.' _Lily pensou. Então mentalmente se deu um tapa. _'Lembre-se do que ele fez pra você, Evans. Ele é um idiota classe A. Você não quer passar por isso de novo. '_

"Oláááá! Terra para Lily!" Piper chamou, batendo os dedos na frente de Lily.

"O que?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu vejo que a obsessão está de volta. Você vai nos dar um replay do quarto ano?" Talon sorriu, enquanto eles iam sentar nos lugares que James tinha apontado.

"Ummm deixe-me pensar: não. Ele é um homem. Ele é nosso professor. E, eu realmente não gosto mais dele. Foi uma coisa muito estúpida o que ele fez. E, também, a Professora Kelley já deve estar se jogando nele agora." Lily respondeu.

"Deus, eu amo aquela mulher." Talon sorriu enquanto recebia tapas atrás da cabeça, de Lily e Piper. "Owww, por que isso?"

"Se eu me lembro bem, você disse 'me bata se eu começar a sonhar com a Professora Kelley porque ela é uma professora e eu sou um estudante e mesmo que ela seja só dois anos mais velha, nada pode acontecer'" Piper repetiu.

"Ah é verdade, né?" Talon afirmou. "Cara, eu queria que relações aluno/professor fossem permitidas."

"Mas elas não são" Lily disse, sem se importar, enquanto abria seu livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo<strong>: A Changed Lily.

_" "Sim, você fica." Cecilia sorriu, antes de empurrar James para a sala de aula colidindo seus lábios com os deles._

_"Ewww." Uma pequena voz foi ouvida, no canto. Ambos professores viraram para ver a face de Lily Evans olhando para eles. "Eww." Ela repetiu, pegando seus livros. " Eu vou… ewww." "_


	2. A Changed Lily

Resolvi atualizar antes, porque estou de bom humor hoje =D

* * *

><p>Capítulo Dois: A Changed Lily<p>

A próxima segunda de manhã, James entrou no Salão Principal observando os alunos em volta. Ele se lembrava de quando costumava estar entre eles, tendo guerras de comida e rindo pelas piadas sem sentido que seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black, fazia. Correndo uma mão pelo cabelo, James fez seu caminho até a mesa dos professores, sentando ao lado de Cecilia Kelley, professora de Feitiços.

"Bom dia." James cumprimentou com um sorriso, que Cecilia retribuiu, flertando.

"Bom dia. Você é James Potter, certo?" Cecilia perguntou.

"Sim, este sou eu"

"Cecilia Kelley" Ela sorriu, estendendo sua suave mão, que James, educadamente, pegou.

"Bem, é um prazer conhece-la Cecilia." James sorriu, charmosamente, enquanto beijava a mão dela, fazendo-a corar. James olhava profundamente para os olhos de Cecilia quando foi distraído por uma risada. Olhando em volta, viu Lily parada com Talon, que havia caído, com a cabeça para trás rindo. Ela parecia muito divertida, com as mãos no quadril, olhando para Talon que estava olhando feio para ela.

"Me ajude a levantar!" Ele mandou, enquanto Lily, que ainda estava rindo, pegou seu braço estendido, puxando-o para cima. Ela olhou para ele e riu novamente.

"Você devia ter se visto, caindo em câmera lenta." Lily sorriu.

"Cala a boca." Talon reclamou, enquanto empurrava Lily. Ela olhou para ele e pulou em suas costas.

"Vamos, escravo." Ela sorriu, enquanto Talon a ajustava nas costas e saía do Salão Principal.

"Então James como é estar de volta depois de todos esses anos?" Cecilia perguntou enquanto andava com James para a sala dele.

"Bem, eu dificilmente diria 'todos esses anos'. Mas é ótimo estar de volta. Sabe, eu me sinto como um adolescente de novo." James respondeu.

"Awww, isso é tão fofo." Cecilia disse.

"Obrigado." James sorriu, não sabendo por que ele estava agindo desse jeito. Geralmente, ele era calmo e seguro, mas algo sobre estar de volta a Hogwarts o fazia sentir como um adolescente de novo. "Bem, eu fico aqui." James sorriu, apontando para a aparente sala vazia.

"Sim, você fica." Cecilia sorriu, antes de empurrar James para a sala de aula colidindo seus lábios com os deles.

"Ewww." Uma pequena voz foi ouvida, no canto. Ambos professores viraram para ver a face de Lily Evans olhando para eles. "Eww." Ela repetiu, pegando seus livros. "Eu vou… ewww."

"Olá Lily." Cecilia sorriu.

"Oi Professora Kelley." Lily cumprimentou, a expressão de nojo ainda em sua face.

"Bem, isso é estranho" Cecilia disse, sem saber o que fazer.

"Sim, eu vou… sair" Lily terminou.

"Não, não Lily, tudo bem." Cecilia sorriu. "Eu a vejo na minha aula mais tarde. James cuidado com essa aqui. Ela é uma perturbadora, fazendo comentários irritantes sobre tudo."

"Eu não faço comentários irritantes sobre tudo," Lily disse, indignada. Cecilia simplesmente a encarou com uma sobrancelha levantada. "Certo, isso é uma mentira, mas este não é o ponto. O ponto é… eu não sei qual é o ponto." Cecilia, simplesmente riu de Lily.

"Tchau." Cecilia sorriu para James, antes de sair, deixando James e Lily sozinhos na sala.

"Bom dia, Professor" Lily cumprimentou enquanto sentava na sua cadeira, pegando um caderno de anotações. Ela pulou as páginas escritas, até achar uma branca. Ela começou a escrever palavras que James não conseguia entender de onde estava em pé.

"Lily Evans." Ele suspirou, sentando em sua mesa.

"Sim?" Ela perguntou olhando para ele, sua franja caindo sobre seu olhos. Ela soprou a franja para longe, para poder olhar melhor para ele.

"Muito tempo." Ele disse, conversando.

"Sim". Lily acenou a cabeça, sem ter certeza do que dizer ao homem que ela não via há três anos. "Então você é um professor."

"Sim," James disse, enquanto colocava os pés na mesa. Lily inspirou fortemente antes de voltar a escrever. "Então como você está, Srta. Evans?"

"Oh, você quer dizer como eu estou depois que você, horrivelmente, me humilhou na frente de todos no meu quarto ano?" Lily perguntou, pegando James de surpresa. "Oh eu estou bem."

"Então você lembra disso?"

"Oh, por favor, professor. Como eu poderia esquecer? Lá estava você no palco, no último baile do ano, com os seus amigos, anunciando que você tinha algo para mim, e então você canta aquela música incrível." Lily respondeu. James podia ouvir o sarcasmo na voz dela. Logo depois, Talon entrou e se jogou do lado de Lily.

"Me mate, por favor." Ele pediu.

"Por que? O que aconteceu?" Lily perguntou.

"Eu acabei de pedir Heather St. Claire para sair." Talon respondeu.

"Por favor, me fala que você não fez aquele negócio de cuspir que você faz quando está nervoso." Lily disse com uma cara de nojo enquanto esfregava as costas de Talon. Ele acenou com a cabeça da posição em que estava, deitado na mesa.

"Awwwww, bem, pelo menos você chamou alguém para o baile. Eu estou nessa escola por sete anos e ainda ninguém me chama para os bailes." Lily acalmou Talon, " u vou sozinha para o baile de boas vindas."

"Sem perspectivas?" Talon perguntou.

"Você me viu com alguém ultimamente?"

"Bem, Piper tem um par." Talon suspirou.

"Ela sempre tem um par. Nós temos que encarar os fatos. Nós vamos nos formar sozinhos, Tal. Nós somos perdedores. Eu acho que todos esses anos indo sozinha me acordaram." Lily suspirou. James assistia essa interação entre os melhores amigos. Essa não era a Lily que ele lembrava. A que ele lembrava estaria perseguindo garotos, bem, obcecando por eles, tentando chantageá-los para ir com ela. No mesmo momento, um jogador de Quadribol, alto e bonito entrou na sala. Seu nome era Riley Moore.

"Hey Lily." Ele cumprimentou.

"Hey" Ela sorriu.

"Então, Lily, você tem um par para o baile de sexta?" Riley perguntou.

"Ummm, não, mas eu não vou." Lily respondeu.

"Ah, qual é ruiva. Você sabe que não há festa sem você." Riley tentou convencê-la.

"Obrigada pelo convite Riles, mas eu passo." Lily sorriu para ele.

"Tudo bem, mas se você mudar de ideia, eu estou sempre livre para você." Riley sorriu para Lily, que corava.

"Sim, eu sei." Lily balançou a cabeça. James estava surpreso. Geralmente ela pularia a chance de ser chamada por um cara como este. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

"Ah sim, você nunca é chamada para sair." Talon disse, sarcasticamente.

"Eu nunca disse que não era chamada para sair." Lily se defendeu. "Olha se isso te faz sentir melhor, eu estarei passando a minha sexta a noite na biblioteca."

"Hey isso me faz sentir melhor." Riley sorriu enquanto Lily ria e empurrava sua cabeça para o lado. James estava completamente perdido. O que tinha acontecido em três anos? Ela estava diferente? Ela tinha mudado.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo: Friday night in the Library<strong>

_"Então Professor por que você não está no baile com a sua namorada?" Lily perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente._

_"A professor Kelley não é minha namorada."_

_"Uh huh." Lily disse em uma voz irritante. "O que você precise dizer a si mesmo professor."_

_"Certo, e você?"_

_"Eu o que?"_

_"Quem é o seu namorado?"_


	3. Friday Night in the Library

Opa capítulo novo.

ainda responderei os reviews, mas me falta tempo.

beijos, queridos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo três: Friday Night in the Library<strong>

Na sexta, as aulas foram canceladas, visto que os alunos estavam ocupados preparando o baile de boas vindas. Lily se jogou na cama de Piper, agarrando um travesseiro, seus pés balançando para fora da cama, enquanto olhava Piper se arrumar.

"Então, por que você não está indo?" Piper perguntou, enquanto colocava seu batom vermelho.

"Eu não estou com vontade de ir para um baile estúpido, só isso." Lily respondeu. "Então com quem você está indo desse jeito?" Lily perguntou apontando para o pequeno vestido preto de Piper.

"Ethan." Piper sorriu maniacamente.

"Ethan? Seu ex namorado Ethan? Ethan, o idiota que te traiu com a Natalie?" Lily perguntou, boba, tentando processar a informação.

"Ah Lily, tudo isso é passado" Piper disse enquanto ajustava seu vestido. "Então? O que você acha?" ela perguntou virando para Lily.

"Você parece… uma vadia." Lily riu enquanto Piper resmungava e jogava um travesseiro em Lily. "Eu estou brincando, você está ótima. Você vai fazer Ethan explodir."

"Esse é o objetivo." Piper sorriu enquanto Lily rolava seus olhos.

"Homem entrando!" Talon disse antes de entrar no dormitório feminino, através da janela. Descendo de sua vassoura.

"Bem bem bem Sr. Whitman, não está bem o senhor?" Lily comentou, cruzando as pernas na cama de Piper.

"Obrigado." Talon sorriu enquanto arrumava seu colarinho.

"Certo, esse negócio de James Dean não está funcionando para você." Piper disse enquanto desarrumava o cabelo de Talon.

"Hey!" ele gritou, distanciando-se de Piper. Lily, na cama, ria de Talon, que parecia ter sido atacado por pássaros. "Você sabe quanto tempo eu demorei para arrumar isso?"

"Provavelmente algumas horas" Piper sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto Talon batia na cabeça dela.

"Eu juro, que vocês vão acabar casando um dia desses" Lily comentou.

"Ewwww" Talon e Piper disseram ao mesmo tempo. "Hey!" eles gritaram, indignadamente.

"Só me prometam uma coisa." Lily sorriu enquanto pegava a bolsa de seu violão.

"O que?"

"Prometam que eu vou ser a dama de honra do casamento" Lily sorriu, antes de sair correndo.

"Boa noite, Madame Pince." Lily cumprimentou.

"Aqui está a chave da biblioteca Srta. Evans. Eu não quero que você entra na área restrita, nem quero que você permita que mais alguém, exceto você ou algum professor, entre aqui. Estou sendo clara?" Madame Pince olhou para Lily.

"Clara como cristal." Lily afirmou enquanto Madame Pince ia embora da biblioteca, deixando Lily sozinha com seus pensamentos e seu violão. Tirando o violão das costas, Lily o deixou em cima da mesa. Suspirando ela pegou seu caderno de anotações e sentou em uma das muitas cadeiras vazias. Pegando uma caneta trouxa, que ela havia pego de casa, Lily colocou seus joelhos no peito, descansando sua cabeça neles.

Mordendo seu lábio, Lily pegou o violão, e pressionou contra o seu peito; ela tocou algumas notas antes de parar e escrever em seu caderno. Suas sobrancelhas levantadas enquanto ela riscava uma linha e reescrevia.

"Na na na na." Lily cantou, levemente, tentando achar a nota certa. Sorrindo triunfantemente enquanto achava a nota certa, Lily pegava seu caderno e escrevia as palavras. Tocando as notas mais uma vez ela começou a cantar um pouco mais alto. No meio tempo, lá fora, um professor muito enxerido estava passando.

James estava indo para o baile de boas vindas que já tinha começado. Não era culpa dele que seu cabelo se recusava a ficar arrumado. Em todos os seus vinte anos ele não conseguia domá-lo. Não que ele se importasse. Era o que as meninas mais gostavam. E ele tinha que agradecer seu pai por isso. Virando a esquina para passar pela biblioteca, James ouviu um violão e a mais doce voz ele já tinha escutado. A pessoa cantando obviamente tinha algum talento. Curioso para saber quem era, James seguiu o som da música direto até a biblioteca, onde ele só podia ver as costas de Lily, terminando a sua música.

"Legal". James sorriu atrás de Lily, a fazendo pular.

"Professor?" Lily disse, assustada.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" James perguntou, olhando para a biblioteca vazia.

"Coisas." Ela respondeu, sendo bem vaga.

"Por que você não está no baile?"

"Porque eu não quero estar." Lily respondeu, enquanto sentava e fechava seu caderno. James a olhou. Sua atitude quanto a ele realmente havia mudado. Não que ele sentissse falta do jeito perseguidor dela. Deus, ele estava aliviado que ela não tenha pulado nele quando o viu.

"Então, faz três anos." James disse, iniciando uma conversa enquanto sentava de frente para Lily.

"Sim, faz, professor." Lily balançou a cabeça. Ela olhou para James que estava encostado na cadeira, sem nem tentar, parecendo muito convidativo.

"Por que você precisa ser tão formal? Você me faz parecer velho."

"Bem, você é meu professor. Eu não posso ficar te chamando de James."

"Verdade." James concordou. "O que você está escrevendo?" Ele perguntou, se referindo ao caderno que estava nas mãos de Lily.

"Ah isso? Não é nada." Lily respondeu enquanto rapidamente colocava o caderno em sua bolsa.

"Algo me diz outra coisa."

"Então Professor por que você não está no baile com a sua namorada?" Lily perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente.

"A professor Kelley não é minha namorada."

"Uh huh." Lily disse em uma voz irritante. "O que você precise dizer a si mesmo professor."

"Certo, e você?"

"Eu o que?"

"Quem é o seu namorado?"

"Ooookay. Você não acha que é esquisito estar sentada numa biblioteca vazia às dez da noite com o meu professor, que eu costumava perseguir quando tinha catorze anos, falando sobre a minha vida amorosa?"

"Mas não é esquisito falar da minha vida amorosa?"

"Ah não, não mesmo" Lily sorriu, fazendo James sorrir para ela.

"Então o que você estava tocando antes? Srta. Evans?" James perguntou com sua voz formal de professor. Lily o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Sabe, é bem mais estranho do que você acha." Lily disse coçando seu pescoço.

"O que é?"

"Você, de todas as pessoas, ser o meu professor. Quer dizer, qual é. Eu ficava te persiguindo como um cachorrinho perdido." Lily reclamou.

"É, por que você fazia isso?"

"Eu realmente não tenho ideia. Pensando agora, eu não tenho ideia do por que eu gostava de você em primeiro lugar."

"Obrigado." James disse sarcasticamente.

"Não, eu não quis dizer desse jeito. Quer dizer, bem, eu não sei o que eu quis dizer, mas ainda assim eu desperdicei três anos da minha vida."

"Viu, eu estava tentando te dizer isso, mas você não ouvia."

"Sim, eu acho. Mas nós temos que sair daqui porque tenho que fechar a biblioteca." Lily disse enquanto levantava, pegando seu violão e sua mochila. Enquanto fechava a biblioteca ela virou para James.

"Bem, boa noite professor." Lily suspirou.

"Boa Noite Srta. Evans."

"Se divirta no baile com a sua namorada." Lily sorriu fazendo James rir enquanto virava e ia embora, o deixando olhar para ela. Suspirando, James correu uma mão pelo cabelo enquanto virava e ia ao Salão Principal.

* * *

><p>Gente, detalhe.<p>

eu li o capítulo e, meldeus, usei muito "enquanto",

tentarei acrescentar mais palavras ao meu vocabulário nos próximos capítulos. xD

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo: Rock N' Roll Hogwarts<strong>

_"Certo Hogwarts, nós temos uma surpresa especial para Lily Evans. Lily essa é pra você," James disse, fazendo Lily sorrir gigantemente._

_I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy_

_(Eu conheço uma garota que é obcecada por um cara)_

_She talks for hours and still tomorrow_

_(Ela fala por horas e ainda amanhã)_

_She'll call again and when he thinks that this could be the end,_

_(Ela ligará de novo e quando ele acha que isso pode ser o fim,)_

_She calls again_

_(Ela liga de novo)_


	4. Rock'n Roll Hogwarts

Ahh, eu sei, demorei DEMAIS.  
>Mas a Universidade tomou muito o meu tempo, então estou aproveitando essa semana off que tenho e postando esse capítulo,<br>prometo que vou tentar ser mais rápida da próxima vez!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - Rock'n Roll Hogwarts<strong>

Enquanto James entrava no Salão Principal, ele via uma multidão de alunos do quinto ao sétimo ano. Eles estavam todos dançando ao som da banda que estava no palco. E James tinha que admitir que eles eram bons. Eles tinham um bom ritmo e o som da guitarra era bom, mas quem era ele para dizer? Ele não entendia nada de notas musicais. Olhando para os professores ele viu Dumbledore girando McGonagall. Velho amor você _tinha_que amar. Olhando em volta no Salão, ele viu Piper e Talon brigando sobre algo. _De novo._

Ele, junto com todos só queria que eles ficassem juntos de uma vez. Ele estava cansado da tensão sexual entre eles e ele nem estava tanto tempo lá. Indo até a mesa de bebidas, James tentava lembrar que ponche era o batizado. Então ele lembrou. Seus amigos sempre batizavam o que estava marcado como não batizado. Enchendo o seu copo, ele se sentou em um canto do Salão.

"Certo, desculpe o atraso" Uma voz feminina disse no microfone, fazendo James olhar para o palco. Lá, no palco, estava Lily Evans, usando um jeans e uma camiseta verde. Ela estava com uma sandália verde e seu cabelo estava preso em coque. Os estudantes começaram a cumprimentar quando Lily começou a tocar seu violão.

"Eu estava tendo uma conversa interessante com o nosso novo professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e é por isso que nossa primeira música será_Vacation_que foi originalmente escrita e cantada pelos famosos Marotos." Lily sorriu enquanto James se sentia corar. Ele lembrava essa noite em que cantou com seus amigos. Era no final do ano, no último baile de seu sétimo ano. Ele lembrava como se fosse ontem.

FLASHBACK

Um James Potter de dezessete anos estava com seus amigos rindo num canto do Salão Principal. Ele estava encostado em uma das paredes, parecendo muito legal, com uma das mãos dentro do bolso. Seus braços estavam em volta de Coryn Michaels, sua namorada de quase sete meses, enquanto ele a beijava. Do outro lado, Lily Evans tinha catorze anos, pequena, tinha aparelhos e horríveis espinhas, e estava sorrindo para James.

"Piper você acha que eu devia ir falar com ele?" Lily perguntou torcendo seu cabelo nos dedos.

"Okay." Lily sorriu arrumando seu vestido preto, antes de se levantar, andando pelo Salão Principal cheio de gente. "Oi James." Ela sorriu, seu aparelho brilhando pela luz.

"O que você quer?" Coryn perguntou, abraçando James fortemente enquanto ele colocava suas mãos em volta da cintura dela.

"Oi James" Lily sorriu novamente.

"O que você quer aparelho?" Sirius perguntou.

"James, posso falar com você?" Lily perguntou.

"Erm, não." James respondeu friamente enquanto seus amigos riam. "Oh quer saber.. Lily não é? Desculpe. Meus amigos e eu temos uma coisa especial para você."

"Jura?" Lily perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim." James respondeu. "Venham caras." James sorriu, enquanto ele e seus amigos subiam no palco.

"Cara, isso é brilhante." Sirius disse, antes de ir para a bateria.

"Certo Hogwarts, nó temos uma surpresa especial para Lily Evans. Lily essa é pra você," James disse, fazendo Lily sorrir gigantescamente.

_I know a girl who's obsessed with a guy__  
><em>(Eu conheço uma garota que é obcecada por um cara)_  
><em>_She talks for hours and still tomorrow__  
><em>(Ela fala por horas e ainda amanhã)_  
><em>_She'll call again and when he thinks that this could be the end,__  
><em>(Ela ligará de novo e quando ele acha que isso pode ser o fim,)_  
><em>_She calls again__  
><em>(Ela liga de novo)_  
><em>_At six in the morning she waits at the door__  
><em>(às seis da manhã, ela espera na porta)_  
><em>_He tells her to leave but still tomorrow shell be there again__  
><em>(Ele diz para ela ir embora, mas ainda amanhã ela estará lá de novo)_  
><em>_She wont let go__  
><em>(Ela não desiste)

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?__  
><em>(Você não pode ir para algum lugar, de férias?)_  
><em>_I could book your flight__  
><em>(Eu podia te reservar um voô)_  
><em>_And pack your bags__  
><em>(E fazer as suas malas)_  
><em>_If you want__  
><em>(Se você quiser)_  
><em>_A one way ticket out of my life__  
><em>(Um ticket só de ida para fora da minha vida)_  
><em>_Watching you fly away__  
><em>(Assistindo você voar para longe)_  
><em>_I never liked you__  
><em>(Eu nunca gostei de você)

_She doesn't care if he tries to ignore__  
><em>(Ela não liga se ele tenta ignorar)_  
><em>_He runs away but still she follows__  
><em>(Ele foge, mas mesmo assim ela segue)_  
><em>_She'll try again__  
><em>(Ela tentará de novo)_  
><em>_She likes to think she'll get him in the end__  
><em>(Ela gosta de pensar que ela o terá no final)_  
><em>_Yeah_

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?__  
><em>(Você não pode ir para algum lugar, de férias?)_  
><em>_I could book your flight__  
><em>(Eu podia te reservar um voô)_  
><em>_And pack your bags__  
><em>(E fazer as suas malas)_  
><em>_If you want__  
><em>(Se você quiser)_  
><em>_A one way ticket out of my life__  
><em>(Um ticket só de ida para fora da minha vida)_  
><em>_Watching you fly away__  
><em>(Assistindo você voar para longe)_  
><em>_I never liked you__  
><em>(Eu nunca gostei de você)_  
><em>_I never wanted you__  
><em>(Eu nunca te quis)_  
><em>_I never liked you__  
><em>(Eu nunca gostei de você)_  
><em>_I never wanted you, whoa__  
><em>(Eu nunca te quis)_  
><em>

_Can't you just go somewhere on vacation?__  
><em>(Você não pode ir para algum lugar, de férias?)_  
><em>_I could book your flight__  
><em>(Eu podia te reservar um voô)_  
><em>_And pack your bags__  
><em>(E fazer as suas malas)_  
><em>_If you want__  
><em>(Se você quiser)_  
><em>_A one way ticket out of my life__  
><em>(Um ticket só de ida para fora da minha vida)_  
><em>_Watching you fly away__  
><em>(Assistindo você voar para longe)_  
><em>_I never liked you__  
><em>(Eu nunca gostei de você)_  
><em>_I never wanted you__  
><em>(Eu nunca te quis)_  
><em>_I never liked you__  
><em>(Eu nunca gostei de você)_  
><em>_I never wanted you, whoa__  
><em>(Eu nunca te quis)_  
><em>_I'm not in love with you__  
><em>(Eu não estou apaixonado por você)

Lily ficou lá, seus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas, algumas escapando e Rolando por sua face, antes de virar e sair correndo do Salão Principal. James ficou no palco rindo da menina que saiu correndo. Sirius comemorou antes de Coryn beijar James.

_FIM FLASHBACK_

Ele lembrava daquela noite claramente. Ele acreditava que aquela era a noite em que Lily parou de gostar dele e ele percebeu que idiota ele realmente era. E ele não a culpava. Ele se odiava agora também, enquanto ele a via no palco, cantando a mesma música que ele cantou para humilhá-la tantos anos atrás, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Depois que eles cantaram no baile, James estava impressionado com as habilidades dela.

Todos tinha ido embora à meia noite, e somente Lily foi deixada enquanto ela guardava as suas coisas. Ela sentia como se estivesse pegando fogo. Pegando seu cabelo , Lily colocou no topo de sua cabeça prendendo com um lápis.

"Boa lista." James elogiou, atrás de Lily que virou devagar, dando James a vista cheia de sua tatuagem atrás do pescoço.

"Obrigada." Lily sorriu. "Você amou a minha homenagem a você? Quer dizer, você sempre gostou da atenção."

"Sabe, você continua cada vez mais engraçada." James disse sarcasticamente, fazendo Lily sorrir.

"Por acaso, é permitido você falar comigo desse jeito?" James perguntou.

"Não." Lily respondeu culpadamente enquanto James pegava um cabo e o enrolava. "Então, por que você não estava com a sua _namorada_?"

"Eu te disse que ela não é minha namorada." James se defendeu. "Alias, eu meio que já tenho alguém."

"Jura?"

"Sim, eu tenho uma noiva."

"Bem, parabéns. É alguém que eu conheça?"

"Erm… sim. Coryn."

"Oh Deus… boa sorte com isso."

"Obrigado" James suspirou. "Tudo feito"

"Obrigada professor."

"Sem problemas Srta. Evans. E não pense que só porque nos damos bem que você pode faltar nas minhas aulas."

"Eu lembrarei disso."

"A propósito, tatuagem legal" James disse, antes de ir embora deixando Lily segurando seu pescoço. Esquecendo o sentimento no fundo de seu estômago, Lily balançou a cabeça enquanto fechava a caixa de seu violão.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Move Along<strong>

_"Tudo bem. E eu tenho que dizer que não é uma má ideia." James sorriu enquanto Lily ficava ainda mais vermelha._

_"Você gosta de deixar as pessoas inconfortáveis?"_

_"Bem, sim eu gosto." James riu enquanto andava do lado dela. "Então, onde exatamente você está me levando?"_

_"Torre de Astronomia."_


End file.
